An image forming apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is one of commonly known image forming apparatuses for forming images on sheets. The image forming apparatus has an apparatus body in which an image forming section is provided. The apparatus body is provided with an operation section that includes operation keys for user operation and a display panel. The operation section includes an operation sheet that is detachably attached thereto. The operation sheet has openings through which the display panel and the operation keys are exposed and also has printed information pertaining to the various keys. Another known image forming apparatus includes a light emitting section disposed near an operation section to indicate an operation state of the image forming apparatus.